Royaume-Uni
Diffusion Au Royaume-Uni, les saisons 1 et de 2 de LOST on été diffusées sur Channel 4 et S4/C. LOST a ensuite été déplacée sur Sky One en novembre 2006. Sky One diffuse 4 jours après la diffusion originale aux États-Unis. Sky One HD diffuse aussi LOST en duplex au même moment, offrant à ceux qui ont souscrit à la HD et qui ont l'équipement adéquat la chance de profiter de LOST avec une meilleure qualité sonore et vidéo. Horaires *'Tous nouveaux épisodes' : les samedis à 22h, Sky One et Sky One HD. *'Rediffusion des épisodes' : Sky One - vendredi à 22h. Sky Two - samedi à 19h. *'À la demande' : Virgin Central - Season 1-3. Sky Anytime - Season 3. *''Sky One Specials'' : Get...Lost et Lost...Uncovered. Voir l'article principal. *'Podcast ''The Lost Initiative' : Disponible après l'épisode du samedi. ''Voir l'article principal. *'Vodcast ''The Lost Initiative' : Était disponible les mardis jusqu'au retour de la saison 3. ''Voir l'article principal. Saison 1 Promotion ]] Le Royaume-Uni a pû voir une vidéo promotionnelle mémorable pour LOST, dans laquelle les personnages étaient groupés deux par deux, en partenaires de danse. La prédiction est évidente avec des détails comme Boone et Claire dansant ensembles (symbolisant la vie et la mort), Locke et Walt dirigeant et d'autres détails comme Kate alternant de partenaire de danse entre Jack et Sawyer. La bande-annonce a été dirigée (et probablement écrite) par David LaChapelle pour Channel 4 et était une des seules bandes-annonce promotionnelles à avoir été filmée avec les membres de la distribution (à l'opposé d'utiliser simplement des extraits des épisodes du pilote). Cette vidéo promotionnelle existe en deux versions. L'originale était plus longue et avait pour bande son la chanson Numb de Portishead (qui commence ainsi : « I'm ever so lost, I can't find my way » (« Je suis perdu à jamais, je ne trouve pas mon chemin »), l'autre a été réduite et éditée pour avoir ensemble la musique de fond et les commentaires des membres de la distribution : vidéo promotionnelle finale. « Nous avons tous un secret, :L'un de nous est un héros, L'un de nous est un escroc, :L'un de nous est un junkie, L'un de nous est policier, :L'un de nous est un saint, L'un de nous est un pécheur, :L'un de nous est un martyr, L'un de nous est un meurtrier, :Nous sommes tous coupables, Nous sommes tous perdus. » Diffusion La saison 1 de LOST a débuté le 10 août 2005 et a été diffusée tous les mercredis sur Channel 4. L'épisode suivant de la saison suivait habituellement juste après, sur E4. L'épisode final a été diffusé, quant à lui, exclusivement sur Channel 4. En ligne Pendant le tournage de la saison 2, Channel 4 a rendu tous les épisodes de la saison 1 téléchargeables pour 0,99£ chacun. Les fichiers vidéos n'étaient disponibles que pour les utilisateurs britanniques et expiraient 24 heures après le téléchargement. Saison 2 Promotion Les annonces télévisuelles pour la saison 2 ont été très mal perçues par de nombreux fans, comme elles impliquaient ce que beaucoup définirent comme des « spoilers considérables » par rapport aux épisodes à venir. Ceci arriva à de nombreuses occasions. Pendant les films publicitaires pour l'épisode du 6 juin 2006 , Channel 4 a passé à l'antenne une bande-annonce pour LOST, où on voit la scène subtile d'Eko faisant face au Monstre. Bien qu'il peut être affirmé que les fans ne savaient pas ce que ces choses étaient, elles gâchaient cependant les prochains épisodes, les aboutissements et les morts des personnages. Channel 4 a en fait reçu beaucoup de plaintes, déposées contre ces publicités à base de spoilers, et a en réponse commencé à montrer moins de bandes-annonce pour la série. Néanmoins, alors que l'épisode final se rapprochait, une bande-annonce a été diffusée montrant des spoilers potentiels (comme la révélation que Desmond était dans l'épisode ou les sons « Défaillance système »). Diffusion A cause du succès écrasant de la saison 1, Channel 4 a décidé de diffuser la saison 2 plus tôt que prévue, quelques mois à peine après que la saison 1 soit finie. Elle fut décalée du mercredi au mardi, et les épisodes suivants étaient diffusés juste après sur E4. Channel 4 a publiquement annoncé qu'ils allaient poursuivre la saison 2 plus tôt que prévu dans leurs publicités, de la façon suivante : « Ceci est une annonce du Service Public. Au nom de Channel 4, nous nous excusons pour les aboutissements de la saison 1 de LOST. S'il y avait une métaphore pour décrire comment nous nous sentions à la fin... cette tirade le résume plutôt bien. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que nous vous aimons nous avons avancé l'heure. Nous voulons aussi des réponses. Qui sont les Autres ? Est-ce Jack et Kate vont se mettre ensemble ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se préoccupe des ours polaires ? Assez est assez ! Nous avons avancé la saison 2 parce que, comme vous, nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe ! (À commencer par les flashs sur l'horloge de la Trappe, l'attaque des survivants du radeau par les survivants de la queue de l'avion, Desmond tenant Locke en joue, le message "Quarantaine", Kate descendant le puits et la lumière aveuglante qui en jaillit). » Saison 3 En octobre 2006, le télédiffuseur satellite Sky a annoncé qu'il avait acquis les droits de diffusion des saisons 3 et 4 de LOST, pour un montant, d'après certaines informations, de 700 000£ par épisode (près de 1 500 000£). Il a aussi annoncé qu'il commencerait à retransmettre les épisodes à partir de novembre et qu'il diffuserait les épisodes dans la semaine où ils ont été diffusés sur ABC aux États-Unis, une fois que le second bloc d'épisodes aura été diffusé. On supposât que Sky avait planifié d'afficher les épisodes sur Sky Three, sa chaîne sans abonnement, six à douze mois après leur diffusion sur Sky One. Néanmoins la chaîne n'est plus disponible sur les chaînes terrestres depuis cet été, laissant ceux qui n'ont pas de récepteur satellite indécis sur la possibilité de voir LOST sans abonnement. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/digitaltv/a42523/sky-to-launch-new-dtt-service.html En février 2007 il a été annoncé que Virgin Media (le fournisseur câble britannique) ne fournirait plus Sky One dans son bouquet de chaînes, laissant Sky la seule option pour regarder LOST au Royaume-Uni. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/digitaltv/a43031/virgin-media-to-lose-sky-channels.html. LOST est aussi disponible à l'achat sur le service de vidéo à la demande de Sky, Sky Anytime on PC, et est aussi diponible occasionnellement sur Sky Anytime on TV, le pseudo service de vidéo à la demande de Sky pour les clients Sky+ version 3 et Sky HD. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/digitaltv/a42296/feature-sky-anytime-tv-preview.html. Promotion Sky a promu LOST avec des campagnes publicitaires incluant des publicités télévisuelles et des affiches, sur lesquelles était simplement écrit « FOUND on Sky One » (« Trouvé sur Sky One ») sur fond brumeux, comme celui associé avec la campagne publicitaire américaine. De nouvelles affiches déclaraient « LOST NOW FOUND » (jeu de mots sur « On a retrouvé ce qui était perdu » et « LOST retrouvé ») avec le slogan « This November on Sky One » (« En novembre sur Sky One »). Cette nouvelle campagne devint la plus grande campagne publicitaire depuis la promotion de David LaChapelle pour la saison 1. Les bandes-annonce n'ont toutefois pas été passées à l'antenne fréquemment et, contrairement à Channel 4, il n'y a pas de bandes-annonce pour les prochains épisodes après la diffusion. Sky passe à l'antenne les bandes-annonces « Précédemment dans LOST » durant la semaine et sur toutes ses chaînes, permettant aux téléspectateurs de rester à jour. * Promo n°1 sur YouTube * Promo n°2 sur YouTube * Promo n°3 sur YouTube Saison 4 La saison 4 de LOST sera de retour sur Sky One en février 2008. http://www.skyone.co.uk/microsite/pgMicro.aspx?mid=60 Conséquences du changement de télédiffuseur Le changement de Channel 4 à Sky signifie la fin de l'implication de Channel 4 dans LOST, inclus le blog et le podcast qui accompagnaient la série. Sky a pris le contrôle du podcast de Channel 4, en utilisant la même équipe de production pour le créer, inclus le talentueux présentateur Iain Lee. Sky One est une chaîne à abonnement, il est donc nécessaire de payer une redevance pour regarder la série sur Sky One. Sky diffuse aussi sur les mobiles via le service Vodafone's Live!. Channel 4 a affiché de courts extraits de 3-5 minutes des épisodes précédents/à venir sur leur chaîne mobile, mais rien de plus. Il est possible que Sky puisse afficher des épisodes complets sur la chaîne mobile Sky One. Le récapitulatif ABC des deux premières saisons, , est visible sur le site Web Skyscape http://skyscape.sky.com/do/home?clubSiteCode=MSITE04&dt=1163417097915 pour les visiteurs britanniques et irlandais uniquement. iTunes Au 29 août 2007, iTunes a rendu disponibles tous les épisodes des programmes télévisuels dans sa boutique britannique. Ceci inclus tous les épisodes de LOST de la saison 1 à la saison 3. Les épisodes coûtent 1,89£ chacun ou 32,99£ pour la saison complète. Engagement sur Internet Lost: The Untold :Article principal: Lost The Untold Le site Web de Channel 4 a offert un jeu interactif en Flash sur son site de LOST. Il permis à chacun de « plonger dans le subconscient » de LOST et contenait des indices non officiels. Il était extrêmement complexe et dur à terminer. Il a été créé par l'agence de conception Hi-ReS!. Podcast :Article principal : Official UK Lost Podcast Channel 4 à commencé à produire des podcasts hebdomadaires d'une demi-heure avec le comédien Iain Lee et quelques autres fans de la série et les a hébergé sur Channel4Radio.com. Ils sont aussi disponibles via iTunes. Les podcasts commencent généralement avec un bref résumé (lu par Iain Lee) de l'épisode qui vient de passer à l'antenne. Lui et les autres personnes discutent de l'épisode puis lisent, discutent et évaluent les théories soumises par les fans. Sky a repris le podcast. Iain Lee en fait toujours partie mais il a été renommé en « The Lost Initiative ». L'adresse du flux est : http://skyscape.sky.com/skynewsradio/PODCAST/lostonskyone.xml Podcast vidéo Sky a aussi lancé un podcast vidéo comptatible avec l'iPod, intitulé Lost Moments. Le podcast vidéo diffuse principalement les avant-premières du même nom qui sont passés à l'antenne dans les coupures pubs de Day Break et Grey's Anatomy aux États-Unis pendant le hiatus de la saison 3. L'adresse du flux est : http://skyscape.sky.com/skynewsradio/PODCAST/lostmoments.xml Acteurs britanniques Les membres de la distribution qui sont nés et/ou été élevés au Royaume-Uni incluent : *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Naveen Andrews *Henry Ian Cusick *Dominic Monaghan *Sonya Walger *Marsha Thomason Voir aussi *Endroits du monde *Chasse au glyphe britannique - L'Expérience LOST au Royaume-Uni Liens externes * Sky One - broadcaster of Lost Seasons 3 and 4 * Sky One's Lost Forum * Channel 4 - broadcaster of Lost Seasons 1 and 2 * Channel4Radio - home the UK Lost Podcast for Season 2 * Myspace.com - Lost on Sky One * Lostpedia UK Forum- Spoiler-free forum at Sky's pace de:en:United_Kingdomes:it:ja:nl:pl:pt:ru:zh:he: Catégorie:Pays